Naruto: Village hidden in the shadows
by Sorcerer333
Summary: Naruto and his friends save the world from the village hidden in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO: THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS

Prologue:

Harukani, Ninin, kami soshite megami, imashita. Karera no namae ga Inozumu soshite Inozuma deshita.

Translation: Long ago, two people, a god and a goddess, existed. Their names were Inozumu and Inozuma.(I forgot the real names of these Japanese deities)

Karera ga sao o torimamashita, made karera ga menikakamashita. Kekkon shimashita.

They circled a pole, until they met. They married.

Kin na yari de, mizu o ugomashita made korikatamamashita.

With a golden spear, they moved the water until it curdled.

Ichihi, Karera ga tatakai o motteimashita: Inozuma ga jibun iwaya de kakumashita.

One day, they had a fight: Inozuma hid herself in a cave.

Inozumu ga iwaya e ikimashita, demo Inozuma ga sore o hoshii na katta.

Inozumu went to the cave, but Inozuma did'nt want that.

Anohito ga oni o oshiemashita: Anohito o tatakau! Ima, zenbu hi naka, Atashi wa sennin o kawa shini!

She said to the oni (Demons): Attack him! Now, every day, I will cause a thousand people to die!

Inozumu ga "Watashi wa zenbu hi naka sennin o kawa umaremasi!" o itta.

Inozumu said "Everyday I will cause a thousand babies to be born!".

Inozumu no kodomo wa hoka no kami deshita.

Inozumu's children were the other gods.

END PROLOGUE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looke dup at the sky. It was a good day. Let's hpe no one gets fried or something.

Kakashi walked to the park where Naruto and the others were. There he spoke to them. "Sorry to inturrupt your break, but a raid on theleaf vilalge has occured! An investigation is necessary!".

AFter arriving at the vilalge the three saw what was happening. Ninja, apparently human like them but dark and shadowy, were attacking the village.

"Hmph, let's eat them." Sakura said.

Tossing a kunai knife at one, Sasuke scored a hit. A group of enemies put their attention on the three and hurled darkness at them.

"Woah" Naruto said. "We'll have to avoid that!". Sasuke used his Amaterasu fire upon the enemies. Some dodged this and stabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Ow!" Naruto's clone jutsu was not doing well, as hsi enemies had this ability also.

"Holy man!".

Sakura was doing fairly well. Elsewhere in the village, high ground was taken by the enemies but sword duels were being won by the Leaf village.

"Stay up everyone" someone shouted. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the raid, before anyone could launch an investigation, Neji, and Kakashi had disappeared. "They must've been kidnapped" people speculated. Everyone tried to leave the village but another attack occured, this time with Giants wielding electricity. 


	4. Chapter 4

Very many of the village soldiers died fighting the giants. people learend to defeat them by having many people strike them at various places at one time. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Ninja marched Northwest where they found a strange, swirling mass like a black hole a top a mountain in th Phillipines. (I'm having the main villages be East of this) Descending into it by small boats, they entered a strange place where there was no sea, no ground and no sky, just a mass of whirling, red, ethereal clouds. A upside-down-cone-shaped rock was visible in the distance, with a mysterious gray city atop it. Charging against it, many ninja perished. Non native survived, and everyone went back earthward safe.

Of course, they believed that.

A man ran tohe returining nija, speaking "That was a distraction! The shadow villagers are still all voer the world, from Chugoku to the land of the Chinook!". 


	6. Chapter 6

The Konoha leaf ninja marched eastward towards Japan, seeking the source of their enemies.

Watching them like old Ainu in the trees, were two figures...

"AAAAAAAOOOOOWWWW" Sakura cried, before fainting.

Behind here a figure that was clearly Kakashi used the "A thousand years of pain" technique on her butt.

Everyone else met a barrage of knives form who seemed like Neji.

++++++warning next chapter contains sex without this warnign I would'v ehad to give this an M rating so now you're warned.+++++ 


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody tossed knives at the duplicates. Kakashi and Neji got away though, and ten people were struck by lightning from "Kakashi". Fortunately, someone had tossed a knife through the lightnning, striking both duplications. While they were off gaurd, everyone struck at them, blocking their teleportation ability before luckily defeating them.

"How could this happen?" one ninja asked. "We'd best set up a rescue if they're still out there." another commented.

During a rest at night in a field, everyone settled down to camp. Naruto and Hinata where at the North side of the camp far away in the field. On a special blanket and makeshift home set up for the occasion, Hinata whispered to Naruto that she was ready to have oral sex. The two undressed and sat in front of eachother. "He seems real strong, and tha t build gives him a lot of push." Hinata thought. Telling him she loved him, she laid Naruto down on the blanket and sucked on his penis, glad he was enjoying it. At last Naruto ejaculated into her belly and the two switched places. Naruto kissed, licked, and sucked Hinata's entrance and caressed her breasts affectionately. "He seems particularly glad to be doing this to me." Hinata thought. "I'm so glad.". The two then flipped and Hinata was above Naruto able to suck on his penis, and Naruto was lying flat on the blanket below her licking her vagina. Hinata starting sucking on naruto's penis, and the two were greatly content.

Northwest of the camp nearby, Sakura and Sasuke were in a similar situation.

"His bull neck looks so strong, his penis must be very dense." she thought.

Sasuke thought "Lok at the firmness in her, her breasts surely are'nt droopy.". HTe two became naked stadning up in front of one another, and Sakura knelt down and put sasuke's penis between her breasts, moving them up and down around Sasuke's penis. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh," Sasuke thought. "We look like a matched pairdoing this together perfectly."

After Sasuke's seed had been splashed on his lover's breasts, the woman took Sasuke's penis in her mouth, sucking on it.  
"I wonder how she feels." Sasuke thought. Afterwards Sasuke licked and kissed Sakura' firm vagina entrance, gladly knowing she was happy. "This is too romantic."

At last the two flipped over, Sakura above Sasuke's body, with him lying flat on their blanket with his mouth upon Sakura's hole. Sakura sucked Sasuke's genital again, its tree-like form satisfying them both.

Northeast of the camp Ino and Kiba shared a similar experience. 


	8. Chapter 8

After many a day, everyone stood before the swirling mass that must have been the dark ninjas' entryway into the world.

Everyone cautiously entered, small-group-by-small-group.

Everyone beheld the same, swirling red masses they had beheld before.

"There they are now!"

Knives flew towards everyone one their small boats, more were thown to block them, causing paper explosions all about. Some boats were destroyed by lightning jutsu, while others had crew perform lightning jutsu. Some reached the village platform. They were being chased by a huge Chinese dragon. A lucky few barely managed to hit its weak point a the eyes without being eaten. The high-cost struggle continued on. the ground rumbled, the buildings shook, sparks ignited everywhere. Soon there was a whistling in there, and very one felt a terible, gruesome heat scorch them, the area temperature speeding to over 100 degrees farenheit. a few men wandered painfully throught the structures, barely rescuing Neji and Kakashi from who knows what slimy doom?

Many shadowy ninja held staves with torched on their ends, earning many victories. Only a few hundred people remained on either side. naruto and sasuke pressed on, fighting, and reching the highest part of the village after a furous battle between their friends and their enemies in a vast tower. Naruto, facking one particularly big and tall shadow ninja, struggled viciously hand-to-hand with the target, hardly awake from the heat. Sounds outside diminished, and Kakashi and Sasuke's voices were heard among many harmed voices.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted, finally pressing his enemy to its doom below the tower peak.

Everyone rushed to get home. The ground rumbled and cracking could be heard everywhere. As the last surviving ninjas escaped on their boats, The platform and village could be seen shattering like glass tossed from a grand hight.

"It's OK now,' Naruto whispered as everyone arrived home. "We're back.". 


End file.
